


Warmth

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Car Accident, Cold Weather, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daryl to the rescue, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Daryl x Reader  -An accident while  out on a run on a cold night . Leaves you cold and hurt and needing a little TLC .





	Warmth

t was only suppose to be a simple run .Everyone else was busy so you told Rick that you would head out  with one of the cars  and be back before dark.  
    It was getting colder at night  as fall was  becoming winter. You had on a long sleeve  shirt and a light jacket  to keep you warms.

  That was why you were going out was to look for more clothes for everyone for the coming up winter.  " becareful " Rick said as he handed you bullets for your gun and  a knife.  
" I am always careful  " you replied . As you slip the gun into your pocket and the knife into your bag.

 "Are you sure you should be going on your own  ?"  That question came from Daryl who was walking up to you  with a scowl on his face .   
 " I am the only one that can go " you pointed . " I can come  " Daryl said  " you can't you just got back on your feet from that fever and cough. " you replied

 " I am good  " Daryl said but just as he said that he started coughing. Not as bad as he had been for the past week but still .  
 " Go and rest I am fine " you said  he still didnt look convinced  but didnt say anything just turned around and walked off.

 You watched him go " He just worried about you" Rick said  You sigh and turned around to finishing putting your stuff into the car. 

 " I know you replied   You knew he was worried but you wished there was more to it than that. You wished that instead of frowning at you he would pull you into his arms ..  
 But who were you kidding  this was Daryl you were talking about . When you first met him  it took a whole week for him to say anything to you . '

  " I won't go out to far  " you said " couple hours tops " you replied as you climbed into the car.  You drove out of the gates and quickly turned down the road. 

*****************************************  
  3 hours into the trip and you had been pretty successful. A couple of places that you had hit had  provided or10 or 11 sweaters and 5 pants some jackets and some gloves.  
  It was getting darker and colder so  turned your car back towards home. Halfway back home  You took your eyes off the road for a split second and when you looked back there was a small group  of 4 or  5 walkers in the middle of the road.

 You gasp and jerked the wheel  ..the car ran straight into a ditch . You sat frozen in your seat in shock . After a moment  you started slowly moving your arms and then your legs  to slowly test if anything was broken

 Luckily nothing seem to be broken . You looked around and noticed you were trap  . The car was laying on it side. The ditch deep enough to trap the door from opening.  
    You tried to unleash your seat belt  but it was stuck. Well this was just great  you thought. 

 The first time you go out alone and this happens.  You had to get out . It was dark now and cold . The little jacket you had on wasn't doing much to  keep the warmth in.  
  You were also worried about the walkers that had been on the road.  You looked up looking at the passenger side door. Luckily for you the window hadn't broken.   
  You figure the first thing would be to work on the seat belt . 

After about  20 minutes you gave up and leaned your head back against the seat.  
  The cold was getting to you already . You were so tired You knew falling asleep would not be good but you still felt yourself drifting off. Daryl was the last thing on your mind.

****************************************  
    You came around again to something hitting against the car.. You turned your head slowly  your brain felt sluggish and your whole body felt  like it was weighted down by lead.  
  That when you heard the growls of walkers as they hit against the side of the car .  You raised your head up to look out the window.

  At first all you saw was the night sky .  But suddenly the sounds of the walker  all but disappeared .Then you heard your name being called..

 Then there was light coming  down on you . You shut your eyes  "y/n" are you ok ?"  it was Rick  You tried to speak  you whole body still frozen and stiff.  
 " I don't know " you said as loud as you could. " Hold on we are going to get you out "Rick replied..   You frown wondering who else  was with him.

  You heard Rick talking with someone "No let me climb down and   you stay out here and grab her when I pull her up.  "he was saying "We don't know  how bad she hurt  "  
  "No I will go down and get her  " someone else said sounding determined. Wait was that Daryl ..Your heart took a jump into your throat.

    Suddenly someone was climbing down into the car. You looked up  and  you were right it was Daryl .  "How bad are you hurt ?" he asked

  " Not really  just cold" you said ..my seatbelt  is stuck' you told him. "Well hold on and let me just cut you out "  he said reaching in his pocket to grab his knife.   
  "Why are you out here  ?" you asked and he looked at you like you were crazy as he reached around you to start cutting at the belt.

  This put  his face closer to yours . " I am getting you out of this car.." he replied  "When you didn't come back  we got worried"  he said   
 " but you're just getting over a fever.. You don't need to be out in this cold  " you said  he looked at you pausing in his cutting 

 "Neither do you .. If we hadn't come  you be dead by morning " he said . He shook his head and looked away  and started cutting again  
 After another moment  it finally snapped free.  "There " he said "Do you think you can move at all ?" he asked " I will try " you said

  Ok I am going to back up a little to give you some room.  " he said as he back up to the opening . You winced as you bent your legs to put your foot on  your seat to stand up  
 It hurt  between the crash and the cold  you were aching. You only got halfway up when suddenly Daryl was moving and wrapping his arms around you. 

He pulled you up slowly.. You try to keep from crying out in pain. But you knew he could tell it was hurting you.  " I am sorry " he  said softly in your ear   
    "I know " was all you managed to get out as the pain was ringing all the air out of your body.

  It took a few minute and a little help from  Rick but you were finally out of the car. Rick held you  while Daryl  got your stuff from the  back of the car.  
     "You looked like you did pretty good beside running your car into a ditch." Rick comment with a smirk. You groaned laying your head on his shoulder..

 " it was walkers in the road " you said  as they walked back to the truck they had come in.  Daryl came around after putting the bags into the truck  
"Let me take her you drive he said reaching for you . Rick slid  you over into Daryl's arms before walking around to the driver side. 

    When everyone was comfortable in the truck Rick started it and pulled out. Daryl  reached over the backseat and pulled a blanket  over you .  
  "We need to get you warmed up  " he said as he rub your back softly through the blanket. " I am.. Fine.. " you said trying not to shake to much  
 he snorted " yeah I can see that you are except all the shaking you're doing and the fact your lips are blue. " he replied. 

 You snuggled closer  into him burying your face into his chest. Hands clench into his shirt. You started to feel a little sleepily  now that you were beginning to warm up slightly..  
 Listening to Daryl's steady heartbeat  and having his hands on you warming you  help lull you into a deep sleep.

*********************************************  
  You were much warmer when you woke up again. But when you tried to move it still hurt. You knew you were going to be sore for days.

Your head was pounding as you struggled to open your eyes . When you did finally open your eyes you discovered you were back in your room again  tucked up underneath three blankets.   
 You were just shifting to a more comfortable spot on your side when you door open .  Daryl slip in carrying a bottle of water.

  He paused when he saw you staring at him.  " What are you doing?" you asked .. "Checking on you ' he said as he walked around the bed .

 You shifted so you could watched him and that when you noticed the chair  with the blanket  in it.  " Have you been  here the whole time " you asked  
  For a second  he looked away looking uncomfortable then he just shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed opening the water bottle before handing it to you.

 "Someone needed to keep an eye on you " he finally said as you took the water from him.  "Well thank you  " you said as you sip at the water. It helping your dry throat.  
    You sat it on the table beside the bed  .. " You shouldn't have gone out alone. ." he said  You sigh .. I know I messed up but I am fine " you said 

  That didn't seem to make him feel any better as he shifted uncomfortably.  "But you could have easily died out there .." he said    
  His shoulders  were slumped and he was looking down.  You couldn't help but sit up  a little wincing in a little pain.  But you ignore your body and reached out for his hand.

  "But I didn't and you save me " you said  He looked up at you at this and then down at your hand over his. Biting your lip  you started to lift it thinking maybe you had overstep a line or something.   
  But  he stop you when he flip his hand over and intertwined your fingers with his. When you looked back up at him he was staring at you .

  While you were trying to figure out what he was thinking he took you by surprise closing the distance between the two of you  and brought his mouth down on yours.  
It was like he was trying to tell you everything  that he was feeling though the kiss. You responded pushing into the kiss showing him you were feeling the same.  
 He groaned  and his hand traveled up your arm  to wrap around your neck dragging you into another kiss.

  Your body still ache but your need for him was slowly over taking the pain.  But then he was slowing down the kiss.  
 It wasn't hectic heated . It was sweet and slowly .. That when you realized that he was slowly pushing you back on your back .

" You need to rest " he said as he finally ended the kiss. You shifted to your side patting the bed next to you .." I am still a little cold  "you said

    You saw the smile.. Saw his eyes light up  ""gonna behave yourself ?" he said and you chuckled.." I will try my best  " you replied  fighting a smile.  
    This time he didn't try to hid the smile on his face as he slip underneath the covers and pulled you into his side .  You giggled as you felt his hand slid down your side.   
  "Behave  " you said


End file.
